The Order of the Full Moon
by HoldYourBreathAndDiveRightIn
Summary: Erin discovers that she has powers that are a threat to the existence of all vampires. Will she follow her destiny and be on the Orders side in the war of light and darkness, or will she do what her heart tells her is right? Set after 13x03, rated T due to future content


_**Enjoy:**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

THE ROUGH MATERIAL OF THE SACK was scraping the visible parts of my body, my right cheek and my wrists mainly, and the fact that the only light was faint – coming from the tiny holes in the fabric – didn't make it better being in the small space. It also quite scared me that my captors didn't speak to me. I had shouted, no, _screamed_ so many times and begged them to let me out, but I hadn't even gotten a 'shut up'. Nothing.

I shouldn't have gone out into the forest by myself, Vlad had told me to not do that since people would be looking for me, because I had a connection with him. People who wanted to hurt me badly. But I hadn't been listening, and now I regretted that dearly.

I had been wandering around between the dark green spruces while thinking over the recent events and suddenly, without a warning, someone had shoved a sack over my head. Caught by surprise I didn't really have the sense to try to fight back, and when I had realised what had happened, it was already too late to do something about it.

And now I was being carried around in a sack by – what it seemed like – two men. I had been trying to listen to the whispering conversation they were having, but the sound didn't reach my ears and I gave up rather quickly as my patience had grown short by living on an edge with the Draculas for so long.

Suddenly the almost inaudible sound of the two people's feet tramping the grass beneath their feet stopped, and was replaced by a very audible sound of shoes walking on vinyl flooring. They must have stepped inside, I thought, as the temperature had changed as well from the cold autumn air to an unspeakably warmer atmosphere.

"So you're taking me inside now?" I said almost to myself as I thought they wouldn't raise their voices to reply, but apparently they had decided to not ignore me anymore.

"Yes." a deep male voice said, stiffly, then lowered his voice, but not to the inaudible level he'd used before, and whispered to his companion. "Are you sure it's her? She seems to be too irritating to be the Chosen One."

_The Chosen One?_ They must have gotten it all wrong, because everyone knows that Vlad is the Chosen One... or, they probably do. But what did I know? A mere human with no more knowledge of the supernatural world than I had been taught by my parents.

"I am, for the first, not a vampire. Second, I am not the Chosen One, Vlad is." I said in a more sceptical voice than I had intended to and the two people seemed to quicken their speed, as if they were nervous. But they weren't, apparently, because then, surprisingly, one of them laughed, loud and deeply.

"Did you hear that Harry? She thinks of _that_ Chosen One." said, not the male voice from before, but another deep tone that was filled with exhilaration. The other male, apparently Harry, laughed, too, and I wondered what they meant. There _is_ only one Chosen One, I thought so at least. But I was beginning to doubt, then and there, by what these two strangers had said.

"So there are more than one?" I asked, my voice probably sounding confused.

The chuckle of both of my captors filled the air as the sound of a button being pressed was soon

fallowed by a 'ding' probably coming from an elevator.

"Yes" Harry said as I heard the sound of the elevator's doors departing, only to be joined again when he continued and we apparently went up some floors. "There's that bloodsucker, Vladimir Dracula, _their_ Chosen One. And then there's the opposite."

I now understood; these two were slayers. They had captured me in believes that I was some kind of Chosen One, but of their kind. I just couldn't believe such a thing would be, because I had never even heard that a slayer's Chosen One would exist.

"You must have gotten it all wrong; I'm not the Chosen One, I can't be." I said, but I didn't get a reply this time; it was very frustrating.

I could hear the 'ding' again and the probable elevator doors made the sound of them opening. The footsteps that for a while hadn't been existing was making an anything _but_ inaudible sound again and I feared that we soon would arrive to the slayers guild, and I'd have to explain my kidnappers' big mistake. And then, the most awkward bit; to walk out of the room with all eyes looking my way. The nightmare of my childhood would become reality, just because of some stupid mistake.

"So, you brought her in a sack. Real gentlemen you are, boys." a mocking and almost sharp woman voice said and woke me up from my thoughts.

Some humoristic members of the council, that was something I had never heard of. They must

have taken me somewhere else, I realised, but where would that be?

"Well, from what I know, no one would follow two men dressed like this from the middle of those woods, Brea." Harry said, throwing it out of his mouth with the same mocking tone as the woman who apparently was called Brea, and the sack I was carried in was dropped to the floor, leaving the top of it for me to crawl out through.

As I gazed out of it, I saw that it was kind of dark in the room I now was in. Only thing lighting the place up was candelabras placed randomly all around the big space. There many bookcases filled with thick books along the walls. As I crawled out, I saw an old man sitting in a neat oakchair. He had a medium long, white beard matching the oldster's hair, which went to about his ears.

I stood up, straightened the black coat I was wearing and looked the man straight in the eyes. Here it goes, I thought.

"There must have been a mistake." I said, and I could feel my eyes slightly bawling up, knowing what would come. A check up and a demand to leave. "There must have been a mistake."

He then looked back into my eyes, his blue irises full of understanding and knowing. He stood up and took one step forward – the floor creaked below him – but he was still about twenty feet away from me.

To my astonishment, the three people who had spoken before leaned down on their knees. They were bowing for him, as if he were some sort of king, their leader, and it scared me a bit because I knew he would probably speak to me any second, giving me the horrible announcement that they had been wrong.

"You are Erin Noble." he said, and it sounded like a statement, but I wasn't sure. I had waited for the doom that would bring Harry and the other man to carry me out of the room, but now confusion struck me as of how he could know my name, and I frowned.

"You know my name?" I asked, very perplexed.

"Of course I know your name." the old man replied as if it was common sense." You are the Chosen One."

"Excuse me sir, but now I have to disagree. I can't be the Chosen One." I explained, making the old man smile friendly towards me.

"And why is that?" he said and peered inquisitively at me. "Why don't you think that you could be the Chosen One?"

"Well" I hesitated before continuing. "It's just not a possibility."

"Why?" he asked, still sounding friendly.

"I don't know." I answered, frowning and feeling dumb. I didn't know why, it just wasn't possible.

He took one more step towards me and cleared his throat before speaking to me again. I prepared myself for another set of questions that I would not be able to answer.

"You are Erin Noble. You were a slayer. You have extraordinary powers. You -" he began – to my surprise no questions were asked – but I interrupted him.

"No, I don't have extraordinary powers, sir. I have no powers at all." I said, disagreeing once again with this old, certainly wise but considerably crazy, man. A glimpse of knowing something that no one else knows appeared in his eyes when he heard what I had said.

"You have them in you, my dear, you just don't know how to use them." he said, and he took a deep breath, his smile disappearing. Something was about to happen.

He, the supposed leader of this group of people, then did the same as his companions, but – amazement hit me as I realised this – it was for me.

"I am Sender Gratok, and I'm the leader of the Order of the Full Moon." he said, his voice full of respect towards me, the person who thought this was all a big mistake at first, and still did. "And you are the person destined to lead our Order into a war of light and darkness, and we shall then, under your command, eliminate all darkness there is, leaving only light to shine upon the remaining."

"Who are we fighting against?" was all I got out of my mouth, stunned by what the person kneeing before me had just said, my voice probably quivering with fear as of what his response would be. And it certainly gave me a chill down the spine as the old man Sender changed his tone from friendly and full of respect to spiteful and disliking.

"Vladimir Dracula and those filthy bloodsuckers." he said, emphasizing filthy. And then looked up at me. "You are the only one to stop them, miss Noble, and with our help, you'll be the one to stake Vladimir Dracula."

The feeling of betraying someone filled me, and I sat down on the oak floor. As if I didn't have enough to think about right now. Would I co-operate with this group, and attempt to stake my boyfriend, or would I betray the order and stay alongside Vlad?

_What did you think? Please review, constructive criticism and tips for making the story better is very welcome xx_


End file.
